Sarah and Adrianna: Pillow Talk
by posteritybitme
Summary: The following takes place just after Sarah, Adrianna, Elise, and Natasha shot their 'Never Have I Ever' Pillow Talk video for the GWC.


_The following takes place just after Sarah, Adrianna, Elise, and Natasha shot their 'Never Have I Ever' video for the GWC._

"Thanks for helping out guys," Sarah shouted from the doorway to Elise and Natasha; who were just leaving after shooting a YouTube video with them.

"I hope this was both a terrifying and enlightening experience for both of you. It certainly was for me," Adrianna added laughing to herself, still shocked that the presumed innocent Elise was out before both she and Sarah.

Sarah closed the door behind them and smiled at Adrianna, "That was actually a lot of fun to shoot," she paused throwing her head back and groaning. "Time to start editing," she grumbled, walking towards the couch and picking up the Mac on the coffee table.

Adrianna wandered over and plopped down beside her friend, tilting her head to the side. "What's wrong? You normally don't mind editing."

Sarah looked up from the screen, "I guess I'm just not feeling it right now," she replied, happy to procrastinate working to talk to the gorgeous brunette.

Adrianna quirked up her brow and gave Sarah the most stereotypical, yet sexy dyke smile she could manage, "And what would you rather be doing?" she asked, trying her best to keep a _straight_ face. Sarah was totally hot, but Adge was always half joking when she said these things, knowing what a terrible idea it would be to start anything with her friend/roommate/co-worker.

Sarah's jaw dropped slightly as if she was mildly offended. Taking a moment to compose herself she seductively bit her lip keeping her eyes on Adrianna as she leaned forward to set the Mac back on the coffee table. She readjusted on the couch so she was facing her roommate, and leaned in ever so slightly, "I think you know…" she replied in a low whisper. "I want—" she started, but both girls burst out laughing before she could finish, unable to keep up the charade.

"God," Adrianna laughed, "how people think we have any sort of underlying sexual tension, I don't know! We sound like the beginning of a bad porno."

Sarah smirked, "Becareful Ad, one of these times I might actually decide to call your bluff!" she giggled. "But speaking of chemistry… Elise and Natasha! I mean if I didn't know them, I would swear they were together."

"Tell me about it! They are the only two people who could make trying to pick one another's nose seem sexual," Adrianna agreed. She paused momentarily, looking at Sarah considering running an idea by her. "You remember that script I wrote up? The 'Almost Adults' one?"

Sarah looked up at her, "Yeah, of course! It's great. Why?"

"How do you think they would do as MacKenzie and Cassie?" Adrianna mused, trying to put their faces on the characters she had written. "I mean obviously they would need to audition, but they do have phenomenal chemistry on camera."

"Yeah a little too good," Sarah laughed. "I feel like if we cast them as best friends, and they didn't fall in love at the end of the movie, or at least kiss, then the lesbians would riot in the streets. You've gotta give the people what they want!" she said dramatically, waving her hands for emphasis.

Adrianna stood up from the couch, chuckling to herself, "Since when do you care about what the people want?! We have trolled our viewers so many times on our channel. If you would just hurry up and date me already, we could please the masses." She turned to walk off to the kitchen, always satisfied after giving her roommate a hard time about this sort of thing. "I'm going to grab a burrito, you want one? It might help get you motivated."

"Umm… " Sarah paused, as if this was even a question, "Of course!" she responded following her into the kitchen.

Adrianna opened the fridge door and bent over to grab their lunch. Sarah accidentally checked out her butt in the process. She forced her eyes up, and went over to the tap to grab a drink of water, _"God, I am such a lesbian,"_ she thought to herself. Obviously she knew it would be a terrible idea to start anything with her friend, but with the amount of time they had been spending together lately it was hard not to cross any boundaries, especially with the way that they always playfully flirted back and forth.

"Maybe we should give the people what they want Ad?" Sarah said, suddenly having an idea for a video. "Like do a skit and end up dating or kissing at the end, and then suddenly you wake up from a dream Karmy style." Sarah thought to herself, picturing how she would shoot the scene.

Adrianna shot up, hitting her head off of the inside of the fridge in the process, dropping the burritos on the floor. "What the hell Sarah?" she asked turning to face her, speaking in a fast and panicked voice. "Were you trying to get me to concuss myself! Don't joke about that kind of stuff, we would break the internet if we made a video like that! Plus we can't rip off Faking It, and if you think for a second that I am going to be able to write a skit that ends with us getting together you are sadly mistaken. There is no way! And why do I always need to be the one desperately pining over you?!"

Sarah gave her a cocky smile, throwing her hands in the air jokingly, "Alright, alright, if you don't want to write about your secret fantasies about me that's no problem. There are loads of fanfic out there that would work," she chuckled huskily, dominantly stepping towards the brunette, who was sulking in the most adorable way possible while rubbing the top of her head where she had hit it. Sarah was thoroughly enjoying how flustered she was making her roommate.

Adrianna took a small step back toward the fridge, eyeing Sarah carefully. "What are you doing?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Checking to see if your head looks okay… get over here," she replied reaching out, looking at the top of her head to assess the area. The taller girl looked back down at the brunette smirking, "It looks like you'll survive, but do you want me to kiss it better just to make sure," she said in a playful tone, trying to cheer her up.

"Maybe," Adrianna said cheekily, looking up at Sarah with puppy dog eyes.

Sarah smiled and kissed her head, looking back at her laughing, "Does it hurt anywhere else?" she asked, raising her brow flirtatiously.

Without saying a word Adrianna smiled shyly and pointed to her lips, seeing an obvious opportunity to tease Sarah as she always did, but this time the result was different than she had expected. Rather than rolling her eyes and walking away like she normally would, Sarah leaned in quickly and pecked her on the lips.

"Told you one of these days I would call your bluff," Sarah laughed seeing the shocked look on her roommate's face, not fully registering that she left her hand resting on her hip and was still standing awkwardly close to her.

Adrianna stood there for a brief moment, mouth opened slightly in shock, processing what had just unexpectedly transpired, speechless.

Sarah suddenly became aware of just how little space there was between them, and the energy changed. Their eyes met, no one was laughing or smiling like they normally would after something like that. Sarah looked down to Adrianna's lips and back to her eyes before instantly stepping forward, backing the brunette into the fridge, one hand pressed against the cool fridge door, and the other on her hip steadying Ad after taking her so off guard. Their lips met heatedly together as the underlying sexual tension they had both been denying for so long finally came to the surface.

Adrianna caught up with what was happening and started kissing Sarah back, her hand finding Sarah's long hair, grabbing her to hold the kiss for a few more moments before backing away for air.

Adrianna opened her eyes, to find Sarah looking back at her with an unreadable expression on her face as she breathed heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Woah," Adrianna said quietly, unsure of how else to respond.

"I know," Sarah responded, before leaning in slowly for another kiss.

Sarah shot up from her bed, gasping for air, eyes searching frantically around the room trying to reorient herself to reality, relieved to see that there was no one in her bed besides her cat Sadie.

"That is the LAST time I watch Faking It before bed!" she muttered to herself before lying back down and going to sleep.


End file.
